


Sweet Time

by brodylover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angelic Grace, Bondage, Grace Play, Lube, M/M, Rimming, handjob, ribbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:41:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodylover/pseuds/brodylover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend was having a bad day so I wrote them some smut. <br/>Gabriel comes to the motel room to find that Sam has a gift for him. He didnt expect it to be so sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Time

Sam pressed his knees together, looking up from where he sat on the bed. His cheeks were rosy from blushing, his eyes pleading, his lips tightly drawn together. Someone so large had no right to look so small and innocent. 

Gabriel had walked in on this scene, Sam sitting on the bed, waiting for him, looking as troubled as always with just a hint of being pleased with himself. He was completely nude other than a thick red ribbon which ran around his chest and forearms, curved around his hard cock, and was tied in a large bow to hide the taboo flesh. 

"What's this?" Gabriel asked, taking a closer look. 

"I thought you deserved a present." And even there, in his words, he sounded sweet and pure. 

Gabriel edged forward, lips brushing against his human's as he smiled. "Can I open it?"

Sam nodded, hesitant. They had done this before, never with the wrapping, so Gabriel was curious as to why he was so nervous. He climbed onto the bed behind Sam though and easily lifted him into his lap. With his cock tied up so pretty he didn't want to untie him yet. 

His fingers trailed past the engorged flesh, down to Sam's hole. He pressed a finger inside and was surprised to find that he was already stretched. There was no toy inside of him, no plug, but Sam had taken the time to finger himself open for the archangel. 

And he was wet. 

Gabriel pulled his fingers out of him and found his fingers with a reddish tint. He sniffed it before licking off the sweet liquid. 

"Strawberry?" he asked.

"I thought you might like it." Sam's blush spread down his chest. 

"Oh Sam." Gabriel slid his fingers into Sam's mouth, feeling his tongue writhe against his fingers, cleaning off the sweet lube. "I like very much. Want to eat you up."

Sam just moaned around his fingers. 

Gabriel grabbed him then, pushed him so that he was lying on his stomach on the bed, his ass in the air. He delved in, tongue sweeping against cheeks to lick up the messy red liquid. He fucked Sam on his tongue, tasting and humming at the sweetness of it, removing every drop as Sam moaned beneath him, pushing back to get more of him. 

He was already ready for Gabriel's cock, precome leaking over the sheets and red ribbon, practically begging for it. Gabriel didnt want to wait any longer. He unzipped his pants, freeing his own erection and slid it easily into Sam's hole. 

Sam clutched at the sheets, whined as Gabriel slowly bottomed out inside of him. Gabriel licked a stripe up his spine, ending it just behind his ear. 

"Thank you Sam." he grinned, pulling his cock almost all of the way out, "I don't deserve it, havent gotten you anything, but thank you."

Sam couldn't speak, couldn't say anything, all he could do was gasp and moan and shudder as Gabriel slid in and out of him, fucking him deeper into the mattress with each push. 

"Want to touch you Sammy." Gabriel cried out slamming deep and hard for the first time. "Can I touch you?"

Sam couldnt argue the name calling. Couldnt do anything but nod his head. He wanted it so bad. 

But Gabriel didn't untie him. He buried his hand in the ribbon, found his leaking head, slowly wrapped his fingers around it and held still. The only friction came from Gabriel's thrusts, forcing just the tip of Sam's cock in and out of the tight vice of his hand. 

But that wasn't a bad thing. Because Gabriel was an angel, an archangel, and when he wanted to his hand would vibrate, his grace right at the surface and it would burn hot and cold at the same time, making the sensation almost too much. 

"Want more?" he asked after a while and again Sam could only nod. He hadnt slowed down his pace, was bruising Sam's insides.

He brought his hand all the way to the base of Sam's cock, swirled his thumb right where his testicles began and pulled back to the head. that was it. Just that one motion, dulled through the ribbon, pushed Sam over. 

He cried out, arms giving out on him, hands unable to clutch the sheets as his toes curled to the point that they hurt. He came in thick heavy spurts, staining the mattress, and the neighbors were pounding on the walls. Neither of them noticed.

When Sam came everything was right. He closed his eyes and the muscles in his anus constricted to force Gabriel's orgasm. It came with a hot wave of light, blinding to the eyes, as the windows cracked and the lightbulbs shattered.

They collapsed together, all tangled limbs and Gabriel finally untied the ribbon, kissing all of the red spots on Sam's skin from where it was too tight. Sam was asleep before he was done and Gabriel curled up against him, between his arms, and kissed his hair, telling him how good he was and how Sam deserved so much better.


End file.
